1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for harvesting and processing leafy vegetables, and more particularly, to systems and methods for harvesting and processing leafy vegetables wherein the leaves are fairly loose, such as, for example, red leaf lettuce, green leaf lettuce, romaine lettuce, iceberg lettuce, frizee, oriental kale, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The demand for leafy vegetables has greatly increased over the years. Salads are now often in high demand for meals, whether as an entree, a side dish or an appetizer. Thus, leafy vegetables are generally grown and harvested year-round in various parts of the United States.
There are numerous ways for harvesting and processing various types of leafy vegetables such as lettuce. Often, the methods include manually cutting heads of lettuce from the ground and then manually trimming the leaves from the core. This is time consuming and can lead to a fair amount of waste. Additionally, it is desirable to avoid damage to the ribs and leaves of the lettuce, which can happen during harvesting.
Furthermore, while the harvesting takes place in the fields, the processing usually takes place away from the fields, generally in large buildings or warehouses. This means that the vegetables must be harvested, temporarily packaged, unpackaged, transported, unpackaged, processed and then repackaged. The processing generally involves cutting and coring the leafy vegetables, usually manually, then washing and substantially drying the leaves and placing them in appropriate packaging.